Piezas -necesarias- de un pasado
by ArminGamer
Summary: Yukimura esta inseguro de si mismo, y eso no ayuda mucho para que avance su relación con Date. Masamune aun oculta algo de su pasado, pero el pequeño tigre no se atreve a preguntar. "Es necesario sanar una herida del pasado, para lograr tener un futuro, Yuki-chan." Shonnen Ai MasamunexYukimura (Secuela de ¡Manzanas verdes para Yuki-chan!)


¡Hola, belleza! Sip, volví xD. Aquí les traigo este nuevo mini fic de la pareja que tenía tiempo de la que no escribía, joder, tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero sencillamente no podía encontrar tiempo para sentarme frente a la pc y lograr escribir. La universidad me tenía verde, y aprovechando que finalmente estoy de vacaciones antes de hacer pasantías (Yey! Seré alguien "productivo" para la sociedad xD), me dará chance de escribir lo que quiera *-*

Bueno, espero que la continuación sea de su agrado ;), o si no, pues, díganme en que puedo mejorar y con gusto, haré lo posible para acatar cada consejo y ser mejor escritor uwu. A varias aclaratorias:

1º Keiji no está enamorado de Yukimura, ni siente atracción por él, solo es muy cariñoso (o por lo menos, yo lo percibo así xD)

2º Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap de esta historia, solo falta saber si de verdad les agrada esto para continuar puej uwu. Aparte de otro One-shot de las aventuras de esta pareja, incluyen… otras dos más, de las que ansió poder comenzar a escribir xD

3º Tuve que crear un personaje nuevo, para que se adaptara a lo que necesitaba para la historia. Estuve pensando en usar a

, pero luego pensé… "Neeeee, mejor no, después Keiji se volvería el malo de la peli xD"

4º Sengoku Basara no me pertenece, ni muchos menos los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia.

Ahora sí, l s dejaré leer uwu, espero que lo disfruten, ¡Hasta pronto!

-(ewe)-

¿Y bien? – cuestionó el mayor curioso, mirando fijamente al joven que almorzaba, frente a él.

Y bien ¿Qué? – evadió el tema sonrojándose levemente, desviando la mirada.

Maeda frunció el ceño con levedad, negando con la cabeza unos segundos después. Sonrió con picardía mirando el cuello lleno de mordidas y pequeñas marcas rojas, que el menor trataba –inútilmente- de ocultar, con el cuello de la chaqueta.

Vamos, Yuki-chan~ - canturreó – Sé muy bien que eso – señaló su cuello – lo hizo un posesivo dragón, adicto a los pequeños tigritos – finalizó carcajeando con **disimulo, **al mirar al pequeño castaño, más rojo que su camiseta.

El avergonzado muchacho, tomó el cierre de su chaqueta escolar, cerrándola hasta el final de su cuello, tratando de ocultar esas –vergonzosas- marcas que cierto dragón –pervertido- le había dejado. Encorvó su cuerpo levemente, escondiendo su rostro con el cuello de la chaqueta y parte de su flequillo.

Es que… - trató de explicar un poco incómodo por el tema – no podía decirle que no las dejara… - sintió sus mejillas quemarse – es decir…. Es que… ¡Masamune-dono no me hacía caso! – dijo desesperado llevando ambas palmas a su rostro.

Keiji rio divertido.

Igual no parece que te esforzaste mucho por detenerlo – agregó pícaro, apoyando su mejilla en su mano derecha mirando al más bajo – aunque… Yuki-chan, no esperaba que lo hicieran aquí – finalizó bajito con un sonrojo.

El mayor miró alrededor con discreción, cuidando que nadie escuchara su conversación. Aguantó la risa estruendosa que amenazaba a soltar, justo cuando sus ojos se posaron de nueva cuenta sobre el más bajo, notando con mucha gracia la expresión sorprendida y abochornada de Yukimura.

Eres un niño tra-vie-so - cantó pícaro riendo al final.

¡Keiji-dono! – Exclamó azorado - ¡No-nosotros no hacemos… **eso**!

Keiji hizo un ademán con la mano para que se calmara. Elevando una ceja con escepticismo.

No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Yuki-chan – explicó cruzando sus brazos, intentando conversar seriamente – después de todo, es algo natural sentir deseo cuando estas con esa persona amada, mucho más si la besas y luego sube la intensidad para después… - Yukimura tapó la boca del mayor con su mano, levantándose escandalosamente en el proceso, llamando la atención de los pocos que estaban ahí.

Frunció el ceño avergonzado, lamentando internamente haber reaccionado de aquella forma.

¡Keiji-dono, basta con eso! – dijo volviendo a su puesto, sosteniendo el cuello de su chaqueta con ambas manos, cuidando de verse "natural" y mantener algo de su dignidad – lo que dije es verdad – se sonrojo desviando la mirada - … Masamune-dono y yo no hemos hecho _**eso**_ aquí, ni en otro lado… - Keiji abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Entonces no han…

Negó efusivo.

¿Y tú eres…? - Yukimura asintió - ¡Vaya! – susurró recostándose en el respaldo de su silla – ¿Masamune lo sabe?

Yukimura se removió en su puesto, incomodo por el tema.

Cla-claro que lo sabe – respondió intercalando la mirada en la de Keiji y la ventana – él mismo sabe que nunca he tenido una novia o… - miró en dirección hacia los pocos alumnos que los acompañaban – o novio, antes que él – Keiji sonrió.

Era de esperarse – respondió sonriente – más aun, sabiendo que el mismo se encargaba de espantar a quien fuera, que tuviera esa intensión contigo – murmuró divertido para sí mismo.

El menor lo miró extrañado.

¿Dijo algo?

¿Yo? – se señaló dramático – para nada – cerró sus parpados mientras agitaba su mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Lo miró relajarse, pensando el "pobrecillo" que todo había terminado para él… Oh, tan _inocente_ – Entonces… Dime algo.

Unos ojos castaños enfocaron al pequeño chico frente a él, quien comía distraído y abochornado –aun- por la reciente conversación, rio para sus adentros cuando unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, se toparon con su curiosa y pícara mirada. Tragó en seco, apresurándose a tomar su vaso con jugo para pasar su almuerzo; o por lo menos ese era el plan, hasta que saboreó el néctar de _**manzana **_y recordar a cierto dragón pervertido. Se atragantó en el proceso.

Keiji se alarmó, levantándose de su asiento para darle leves golpes en la espalda a Yukimura.

¡Vamos, hombre! – dijo - ¡Que no iba a preguntarte más sobre **eso**! – se burló una vez que la tos del menor desapareció.

No bromee con eso, Keiji-dono – suspiró ya calmado, soplando uno de los molestos mechones que se escaparon a su rostro – no fue por eso – se sonrojó, pasando una mano por su flequillo y su nuca, para peinar su largo cabello.

Maeda le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes por décima quinta vez en el día, ocasionando que Yukimura entrecerrará sus ojos con desconfianza para continuar con su almuerzo.

¿Se puede saber el porqué, de llevar el cabello suelto hoy? – preguntó con su brillante sonrisa Colgate, abriendo sus parpados para encontrarse al menor peinando sus cabellos aun rebeldes, con una mano – si no estás acostumbrado a tenerlos así, sujétalos de nuevo – comentó Maeda, acercándose a Sanada con una liga en mano, que suele usar como pulsera.

¡NO! – se sorprendió por la actitud del joven al tomar su mano de forma brusca, evitando que siquiera, tocara un mecho de su cabeza – bueno, si no quieres, podías decírmelo – dijo tranquilo tras guiñarle el ojo – sonrió ante la mirada arrepentida del tigre – tranquilo – dijo juguetón, despeinando –aún más- los cabellos del castaño más bajo, riendo ante las quejas de este.

-(ewe)-

Yukimura suspiró derrotado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, rindiéndose ante la maraña que se había convertido su cabello. Y no era para menos, luego de intentar peinarlo por más de quince minutos, y que este no cooperará en absoluto.

He de admitir, que te ves muy adorable cuando estás así de molesto – dijo – Con razón Masamune busca trolearte tanto – comentó Keiji para molestar un poco al castaño. Efectivamente, recibió una mirada rabiosa y avergonzada que lo hizo carcajear – va-vale, y-ya pararé – decía como podía entre carcajadas.

A Masamune-dono le gusta cuando uso el cabello así – murmuró aun cruzado de brazos sin mirarle, notando como las carcajadas de su acompañante habían cesado.

Keiji parpadeó curioso, notando como el pequeño tigre se negaba a mirarlo, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios tras encogerse de hombros y sonreír, se acomodó en su asiento, dándole la espalda por unos minutos al pequeño tigre, para abrir su mochila en la mesa de su puesto. Sacó de esta un cepillo que solía estar abandonado en su mochila, y que aparentemente ese día, seria de utilidad.

Miró por encima de su hombro a un entristecido Yukimura, seguramente algo frustrado por no controlar la maraña que se había vuelto su rebelde melena, Maeda giró en su puesto, levantándose de este y llevar su silla detrás de Sanada, para sentarse.

Llevó una mano hacia unos mechones para comenzar a peinarlos con cuidado, deshaciendo con calma cada nudo en las hebras castañas. Yukimura quien había estado absorto todo ese tiempo, pensando en una manera de solucionar ese "problema" antes de verse con Date después de clases, se sorprendió un poco al sentir el tacto del cepillo sobre su cabeza.

Giró su rostro un poco, encontrándose con el rostro de Keiji concentrado en la tarea de arreglar el lío que se había convertido el cabello del más bajo, Sanada sonrió relajándose en su puesto, acomodándose mejor y dejar que el más alto desenredara sus cabellos.

Gracias, Keiji-dono – dijo casi en un suspiro, al sentir su cuerpo relajarse por el suave tacto de las cerdas del cepillo, quedando casi en un estado de sueño.

Escuchó una suave risa detrás de él.

No tienes de que, después de todo fue mi culpa – se encogió de hombros, aun cuando el menor no pudiera verle – Pero... si ya sabias eso – pasó el cepillo desde la coronilla hasta la mitad de la espalda del menor - ¿Por qué no usaste eso a tu favor? – cuestionó – eso hubiera hecho más evidente para el Dragón que te gustaba.

Sintió por unos segundos como el menor tensaba los músculos de su espalda, tras pasar de nueva cuenta el cepillo por esa zona.

Pues… - se removió tensando sus hombros – es que hubo un tiempo en que Masamune-dono salía con alguien… mucho antes de que todo esto pasara – encogió sus hombros – fue por eso – susurró dejándose – o tratando- relajar nuevamente.

Maeda se sorprendió, parado el movimiento de su muñeca por la noticia, para reanudarlo con una sonrisa consoladora.

Vaya – susurró para que fuera oído solo por los dos – eso nunca lo supe. ¿Quién fue el chico antes que tú?

Nuevamente sintió los músculos de la espalda tensarse bajo sus manos por unos segundos, cuando su tarea de peinar al menor había terminado. Dándose la vuelta para tomar la silla y devolverse a su lugar anterior.

Oye, Yuki – comenzó – no tienes que decirlo si eso te incomoda, lo siento- sonrió - creo que digo casi todo muy a la ligera… últimamente – finalizó en un susurro para sí mismo, rascando su nuca.

Yukimura negó – está bien… Creo haberlo superado ya – sonrió – pero… - desvió la mirada.

¿Pero? – lo alentó a continuar.

Con la primera persona que Masamune-dono salía… era con una mujer – siguió mirado por la ventana, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de asombro del mayor – cabello largo y negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos de un brillante color miel y una piel tan clara como el nacaro – escondió su quijada entre sus brazos, para que el mayor no notara la triste sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios – o por lo menos así solía describirla Masamune, en ese entonces.

Me suena a una mujer preciosa – agregó ilusionado, imaginando a la mujer – _lo que daría por conocerla~_ - pensó.

Yukimura asintió – era realmente hermosa – se sintió un grado más de melancólico – fue el primer amor de Masamune…

Keiji tragó en seco al escuchar la repentina voz afligida del menor. Frunció los labios, disgustado. Era obvio que no creía que eso fuera posible, es decir, para nadie fue un secreto de que ese dragón defendía a capa y espada el corazón de su amigo, ni mucho menos él se preocupaba por disimular su interés en el pequeño tigre.

Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, sin quitar su vista de los ojos repentinamente, apagados del menor. Sin duda había algo que Date no le había contado al castaño… Maeda suspiró cerrando sus parpados, esto sin duda no era algo que le incumbiera del todo, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su mejor amigo. Suponía, que algo se le ocurría luego.

Descruzó sus brazos, tratando de dibujar en sus labios la sonrisa más animada que tenía en su "repertorio", antes de colocar ambas manos en los hombros de Yukimura, captando levemente su atención hacia él.

¡Vamos! ¿Cómo es eso posible? Date-san le gustan los chicos adorables como tú – trató de animarlo, jalando sus mejillas como lo haría una abuela – no digas tonterías – le "regaño".

Yukimura lo miró confundido.

¿Por qué no decirlo? – cuestionó masajeando sus atacadas mejillas – a Masamune le gustan las chicas también… - lo miró, notando su desconcierto - ¿No lo sabias? – el menor asintió auto respondiéndose, creyendo saber la razón de la confusión de Keiji - ¡Ah! Por eso no me creías, no te preocupes. Creo que no muchos lo saben… Bueno eso también se debe a que no cualquier chica llama la atención de Masamune-dono, pero… - ahora fue el turno de Keiji de tapar la boca de su amigo, con su mano. Sorprendiendo al enmudecido.

Un suspiro se escuchó unos segundos antes de una leve risa.

No tienes que dar tantos detalles – le dijo riendo – eso lo sé, te creo – agregó sintiendo la sonrisa del menor contra su palma antes de retirar su mano, y comprobar con sus ojos aquella acción del menor.

Giró su rostro en dirección al reloj sobre la pizarra del salón, sintiéndose afortunado de que aun quedara una hora de descanso para la próxima clase, se sorprendió de ver el salón completamente vació, ¿En qué momento habían salido los otros alumnos? Supuso que fueron momentos después, de que le arreglaba el cabello a Yuki, se encogió de hombros, daba igual, ahora podía tener mayor privacidad para reanudar la conversación. Devolvió su rostro hacia el menor, notando como este, engullía los últimos pedazos de pulpo y arroz que restaban de su almuerzo.

Entonces – continuó la conversación – te dejaste crecer tu cabello porque tratabas competir de con ella, ¿no? – cuestionó posando su rostro en ambas manos.

Yukimura negó despacio.

Al contrario – lo miró por unos segundos, antes de continuar con su almuerzo, luego de tragar agregó – yo usaba el cabello corto en esos tiempos – llevó una mano a su nuca, tratado de rememorar aquel antiguo corte - yo… yo me había rendido cuando supe de la noticia sobre su noviazgo…

Los labios de Maeda se torcieron de nueva cuenta, en disgusto. Notando con mayor detalle la tristeza que le causaba el menor ese recuerdo, giró de nuevo su rostro, buscando con la mirada el reloj de pared. Cuarenta y cinco minutos es tiempo suficiente para contar una historia, ¿cierto?

Como te gusta hacer que nos saltemos las clases, Yuki-chan – soltó Keiji con fingida decepción, levantándose de su asiento, con ambas manos sobre su cadera, negando con la cabeza.

¿Eh? – "logró" articular el menor.

Vamos – susurró alegre, tomándolo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo fuera del salón de clases – me contaras toda tu versión de la historia a mí, y te prometo que con eso, superarás ese triste capítulo de tu vida – explicó enérgico, levantando su mano libre hecha un puño hacia arriba, como una pose de victoria - ¡Oh sí!


End file.
